halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Horror Nights 24
Halloween Horror Nights 24 was the 24th year of Halloween Horror Nights in Orlando. It ran from the 19th September to the 1st November 2014. One of the most notable things about the event was the fact that, it reintroduced the first scarezones to the event since 2011 and that it introduced one of the most famous horror franchises, Halloween, to the event, officially, for the first time. Event Nights * September: 19th, 20th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th * October: 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th,19th, 22nd, 23rd, 24th ,25th, 26th, 29th, 30th, 31st * November: 1st Attractions Haunted Houses * AVP: Alien vs. Predator:' '''A Weyland-Yutani research facility has gone dark. The Xenomorphs have escaped, and their presence has brought the Yautja to the building to hunt them. Marines are inbound, but it will take some time. Can you escape with your head, or be another civilian KIA? (Soundstage 24) * [[Dollhouse of the Damned|''Dollhouse of the Damned]]:' '''Those who enter risk becoming one of those unfortunate souls with no hope of escape. Surviving the malicious dolls inside will be anything but child's play. (Sprung Tent 1) * ''Dracula Untold: Reign of Blood:' '''Your demise could come from bloodthirsty vampires or the attacking Turks as you attempt to survive the terrifying journey that turned the one-time hero into Dracula. (Soundstage 24) * ''Giggles & Gore Inc. : Evil clowns are not born. There're made. The joke's on you as you explore an abandoned factory where body parts fly and evil clowns are assembled from what's left. (Disaster! queue) * Halloween:' '''Follow in Michael Myers' footsteps, as he begins his historic night of horror. John Carpenter's classic original film comes to life- just as yours is coming to an end. (Sprung Tent 2) * [[Roanoke: Cannibal Colony|''Roanoke: Cannibal Colony]]:' '''The inhabitants of this lost Virginia colony have resorted to cannibalism to survive. Take a trip back in time and explore the remains of this settlement where you'll get a history lesson you'll never forget. (Parade Warehouse) * ''The Walking Dead: End of the Line:' '''In the largest house Universal Studios have ever created, you'll journey through the most recent season of AMC's ''The Walking Dead from the prison on your way to Terminus dodging flesh-eating walkers every step of the way. (Soundstage 25) * From Dusk Till Dawn: Beneath the neon lit facade of this remote biker bar you’ll discover a labyrinth of death, as an ancient race of bloodthirsty creatures serve up chaos and carnage. (Soundstage 22) Scarezones * Bayou of Blood: Venture into the Louisiana bayou where practitioners of voodoo are seeking unwilling victims for the night's ritual sacrifice. (Central Park) * Face Off: In the Flesh: Find yourself surrounded by twisted and gruesome creatures created by some of the most talented up-and-coming make-up artists of today. (Hollywood) * MASKerade: Unstitched: At this masquerade ball, when the masks come off you'll find that beauty may only be skin deep, but horror oozes much deeper. (Plaza of the Stars) * The Purge: Anarchy: Once you enter The Purge: Anarchy, you'll be lucky just to survive the night. In this unique experience inspired by Universal Pictures' new thriller, turmoil and pandemonium awaits those vulnerable to masked vigilantes in search of new victims. (New York) Shows * The Rocky Horror Picture Show: A Tribute: Let's do the Time Warp again! Rock out to clip from the classic cult film with live tribute performers and plenty of audience participation.(Beetlejuice Stage) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure: Party on as these two most excellent dudes return to skewer the biggest names in politics, show business and pop culture. (Fear Factor Stage) Rides * Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit * Despicable Me Minion Mayhem * Transformers The Ride 3-D * Revenge of the Mummy * Men in Black Alien Attack * The Simpsons Halloween Horror Nights 24 Merchandise and Collectables HHN 24 White Michael Myers Event Guide.JPG|One of the Event Guides for the event. HHN 2014 House Shirt Front.JPG|House Shirt Front. HHN 2014 House Shirt Back.JPG|House Shirt Back. HHN 24 Poster.jpg Category:Halloween Horror Nights 24 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando events Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando